What if
by queeneternity
Summary: This is my first Fan fic! Anyways, this is about what would happen if the 'what if' story in the back of book one had been continued. Read and review please! The first one will be more exact to the short story, though later ones will be completely my own
1. One Big Happy Family!

This is my very first fan fiction! Anyways, I got the idea for this story when I was thinking of what to write and then I remembered that there was a short story in Legal Drug that I loved and decided to add onto it. The first one will be a lot like the manga, but I'll make it my own in latter chapters. Enjoy!

Oh, and I don't own Legal Drug or any of its characters.

Kazahaya sat in his room and sighed. Running his fingers through his light hair, he wondered if he'd ever see or hear from her again. It had been years since he'd heard from his mother. Since his parents had finally divorced, he had received fewer and fewer calls and letters until none at all. It wasn't like he cared; his mother didn't seem to like him that much, anyways, abandoning him with his weird father.

"Kazahaya!" Kakei, Kazahaya's father, called from the living room.

"What dad?" Kazahaya called back as he descended the stairs from his room to where his father was. On his way out of his room, he passed the guest room, wondering for the umpteenth time why they even had one; no one really visited.

Kazahaya met his father in the living room. The teen looked at his father in an odd way, Kakei seemed like he had something important on his mind. "Son," He said, "You know how I've been dating for some time." He paused and Kazahaya waited patiently for him to continue. "Well, I think I've found someone. Son, I'm thinking of getting remarried."

Kazahaya didn't know how to react, and stared blankly for a few seconds as this sunk in. He decided to act as his father would like. "Good for you!" Kazahaya said excitedly as he clapped his hands together, "You're still young enough to sow some oats, Dad! I'm happy for you!"

Kakei sighed and then smiled at his son. "Thanks," He said. He then added, as he turned to the front door that was just opening, "Then would you mind if I introduced you to your future mother?

"She's here already?" Kazahaya wondered as his father's lover entered the house.

"Come on in!" Kakei called, even though the black-garbed person with sunglasses was already inside.

"Hey there!" The man said, one hand raised in casual greeting.

There was a moment of awkwardness as Kazahaya studied the muscular, deep voiced 'woman'. "Jeez, Dad," Kazahaya whispered to his father, "don't you think this chick is a bit…manly!"

Kakei looked at his son as though he were crazy. "Kazahaya," Kakei said, "I was hoping you'd call me 'Mom' from now on, 'cuz actually, he'll be 'dad'." He gestured at the dark garbed man.

The man laughed. "What a sissy boy you have!" He exclaimed as he placed an arm around his blonde love.

"The great thing is," continued Kakei, seeming oblivious to his sons unease (understatement), "Your new dad also has a son about your age."

"You better be nice to him," The black-garbed man said, speaking in such a way as to give the impression that he was glaring behind his dark sunglasses.

Kazahaya couldn't take much more. "All of a sudden I've got a brother too! And he's the same age!" He yelled in shock. Suddenly, there was someone behind him and he looked up and behind him to see a black haired boy who looked almost exactly like his new 'dad'. 'He's huge!' Kazahaya thought as he tensed under this boy's sudden examination of him. Suddenly, the boys hand shot out and his fingers slid down Kazahaya's chest. "Gah!" He screamed as he jumped back, "What the hell are you doing, you freak!"

The black haired boy, on the other hand, ignored him as he walked calmly away. "Tchh, weird, he really is a dude," He muttered, looking at his hand in slight surprise.

The boy went to the man who looked just like him. "Since we're all getting to know one another," the man said, "meet your new mother."

"Hello!" Kakei said cheerfully.

"Don't be so trusting!" Kazahaya said, wondering how the two 'love birds' could ignore the fact that he had just been touched by a strange boy, "Be a little cautious, will ya?"

"Hey, Mom," Rikuo said, ignoring Kazahaya, "Just remember, I really like Bento."

Kakei looked at his son and then moved from his lovers grasp. "Be reasonable, Kazahaya," He said softly, trying to calm his son, It's too complicated if we're both fathers. Don't worry, I won't play favorites when I make the bento."

"How," Kazahaya replied, "does you switching from being my dad to my mom make things less complicated?"

The man dressed in black laughed again. "Now I've got two rambunctious boys in the house!"

"Aw, shut up…" Rikuo muttered.

"I…I can't take this!" Kayahaya shouted before storming back upstairs to his room and slamming his door.

Kakei turned and said apologetically. "I'm sure he'll get used to it, just give him time."

"I'm sure," The new 'Dad' said.

"Here, let me help you get your bags. I'm so glad that we're finally living together. Too bad Kazahaya left before I could tell him." Kakei said.

"Ah, well, another surprise for him in the morning!" The man said.

"Oh, Rikuo, you can sleep in the guest room, its right next door to Kayahaya's." Kakei said, pointing up the stairs, "Saiga," He added, his tone suggestive, "You sleep with me."

So, how was that? I hope that you had as much fun reading it as I did writing! Please review for me; I'd like to know what parts of this you liked and what I need to work on! Thank you!


	2. A New School and Some Love Making

Well, here's my second chapter. I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I will write regardless! Anyways, uh…I don't know. I'm bored and listening to j-rock, so I just decided to write. In this one, there may actually be some mature stuff. Enjoy! Oh, and you know that I don't own Legal Drug or any of the characters in it. Oh, and in any reviews, please say if you'd be interested in me putting up a new story. It's not quite a fan fiction because it's not using any characters from Legal Drug, but I was inspired by the short story at the end of the second book. I don't know if that quite counts, but whatever.

Chapter 2

Kazahaya sat up in bed and scratched his head as he glanced around the room. Same old same old; maybe last night had been a dream. He considered this as he shut off his alarm clock, stood, and started to get dressed. "Yeah, last night was a dream," He muttered to himself as he left his room to use the bathroom. "And if it wasn't, they're gone for now." He gave a sigh as he started to do his hair and teeth.

"Kazahaya! Breakfast!" Kakei called to his son.

"Coming, Dad!" The boy called back. He left the bathroom and went downstairs wondering why everything seemed different yet the same. He drove the thoughts from his head as he entered the dining room. His jaw dropped.

"I'm 'Mom' now, remember Kaza?" Kakei asked from where he was cooking breakfast. At the table, there sat the two faces from his 'dream'.

"Come on, kid, have something to eat!" the dark man called from where he ate at the table. His son, Rikuo as Kazahaya remembered, sat across from him, reading a paper and eating a simple slice of toast.

"Don't you remember Saiga and Rikuo?" Kakei asked as he walked over to the table, oven mitt clad hands filled with two hot dishes fresh from the oven.

"I…" Kazahaya was interrupted as he suddenly felt ill. 'Saiga' had grabbed Kakei's arm as the blonde man set down the dishes and had pulled him in close to kiss him deeply.

Once they were done, Kakei looked up at his son. "What were you saying?" He asked from Saiga's lap.

"I'm not hungry…" Kazahaya muttered as he turned to leave and just go off to school.

"Hey, Rikuo, why don't you go with him?" Saiga suggested. The black haired boy sighed after he had swallowed his last bite of toast, set down what he had been reading, and grabbed his back pack.

"Come on, Kazahaya-bozu." Rikuo said tauntingly.

Kazahaya bristled angrily and then realization hit him. "Why is Rikuo wearing the same school uniform as me?" He asked.

"We transferred him to your school," Kakei said between the bites that Saiga was feeding him, "He'll even be in your class! Isn't this great?" Kazahaya's disagreement showed on his face.

"Run along, children!" Saiga said, "We've got some adult things to do while you're off at school!"

Kazahaya didn't want to consider what this 'adult things' where, so quickly grabbed his backpack and lunch and followed Rikuo out the door.

"Well, we're alone now…" Kakei murmured in Saiga's ear.

Saiga nodded and smiled. "Yeah, let's go." He stood up, Kakei held in his muscular arms, and then went to their bed room. He gently laid his lover in the bed and then pulled his black shirt off over his head before climbing in next to him to gently nuzzle Kakei's neck.

Kakei moaned gently and then again as his strong lover's hands went under his shirt and explored his chest before removing the shirt entirely. Saiga pulled the slender man to him and kissed his mouth passionately before letting his hands roam down Kakei's jeans. Kakei gasped as one hand gently squeezed him, causing him to start to swell.

"You know," Saiga said as he removed Kakei's pants, "Your son would really disprove of this."

"As would he of the numerous times we've done it before," He gasped in reply as Saiga gently kissed his way down Kakei's chest to his erection. "Don't mind him, Kazahaya will get used to it."

"Maybe," Saiga rumbled as he gently kissed the tip of the erection and then took it into his mouth slowly. Once he had the swollen member in his mouth to the base, his mouth began to set a rhythm as he sucked gently. Kakei moaned softly and then louder each time Saiga lowered his head, Kakei arching up to thrust further into the warm mouth.

Saiga moaned as well when Kakei came in his mouth, tasting the thick, bitter tasting liquid as he himself came in his pants.

They stayed like that for a while longer before Saiga let Kakei out of his mouth and then kissed his way back up the sweaty chest to Kakei's lips, where he met them as he removed his pants. "This may hurt a bit," He purred as he repositioned Kakei for better access and then forced a finger into his love's opening. He pulled the finger in and out until Kakei was used to it and then inserted a second finger and then spread the fingers apart to stretch him out. Kakei moaned as Saiya did this and then shifted slightly, the fingers making him uncomfortable. Saiya removed his fingers and then inserted his hard length instead, slowly, enjoying the little noises that his lover was making. Once all the way in, he set a tempo that his soloist sang out to.

Heh heh. I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think; I'd love to hear from some of you! I'll put up the third chapter when I have time.


	3. A Little Flirting Never Hurt Anyone

Yup! Three chapters in just as many days! And I still haven't seen any reviews! I feel so depressed… moo… Anyways, I hope that you enjoy my latest chapter! I'll also put up Carrot Stix, my other story; because I guess it counts as a parody. And if not, I'll find somewhere to put it because it's such a cool story. ENJOY! Heh heh, I'm listening to j-rock again! Mooness!

And you all know that I don't own Legal Drug and stuff, Clamp does!

Chapter 3

Kazahaya stormed home from school, Rikuo walking very slowly far behind him. 'I can't believe this!' He thought to himself. That day at school had been horrible. Not only did Rikuo share _a_ class, as Kakei had let him believe, but they shared _all_ classes, meaning that he had to suffer through a whole day with the jerk.

He burst into the house to find Saiga sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV with Kakei's head in his lap. His jaw dropped again. "Dad!" He called.

"What?" Saiga asked as he stroked Kakei's hair. Kazahaya's lips tightened to a line as he stormed forward and grabbed Saiga's wrist.

"Stop touching him!" He shouted, which woke up Kakei. The light haired, slender man sat up and stretched, yawning.

"Hey Kazahaya…" He murmured sleepily, rubbing one eye lazily, "How was school?"

"Wonderful." Kazahaya growled sarcastically

"Good." Kakei stood up and looked at the clock. "Where's Rikuo?" He asked.

"Still coming," Kazahaya answered. He looked at the clock, then back at his father. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I called in sick." Kakei said.

"How can you call in sick when you OWN Green Drug Store?" Kazahaya asked.

"I had Saiga go down and place a note on the door." Kakei replied. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Who couldn't YOU go and place it there?" Kazahaya asked.

"He wasn't really in much shape to walk." Saiga said suggestively.

"Gah! I didn't want to hear that!" Kazahaya said, placing his hands childishly over his ears and shutting his eyes.

His eyes shot open not much later when he felt an arm around his waist. "Gah! Rikuo! Let go of me!" He shouted as he struggled against the dark haired boy's grip.

"No, it's time to go to work." The black haired boy said.

Kazahaya froze as he considered what this meant and then struggled harder. "He's going to rape me!" He cried to his dad.

"I doubt that." Kakei laughed, "He's going to take you to Green Drug Store today since I'm taking a day off."

"Wait, you hired him?" Kazahaya asked, pausing in his struggles.

"It's the family store, and he's now family." Kakei said with a slight smile. "Now go on, have fun!"

"Bye Dad! Bye Mom!" Rikuo called as he dragged Kazahaya out the door after him. Once outside, he pressed Kazahaya against the side of the house and then gave a smile. "Homophobe…" He murmured as he slowly moved closer to Kazahaya as though he were going to kiss him.

Kazahaya was too scared to move, but then realized that this must be some sort of test to prove he wasn't scared of a little contact between two men. He let Rikuo's lips graze his and then looked into his 'brother's' eyes as the boy pulled back.

"Yup, homophobe." Rikuo said simply, letting Kazahaya go and then turned and started the short distance towards Green Drug Store.

Kazahaya's mouth gaped as he watched Rikuo and then he frowned and followed the black haired boy. "I'm not!" He insisted, "I- I just…"

"You're just a scared little straight boy," Rikuo laughed.

'Wait…' Kazahaya thought after Rikuo said this, 'is he…not straight? Gay then? Bi? Probably one of those two, since his father is that Saiga person.' He paused as he remembered that his father was part of the relationship. 'I'm screwed…' He thought to himself as he started after Rikuo again.

Once they got to the drug store, Kazahaya unlocked the door and then went in. "What do I get to do?" Rikuo asked.

"Shelve something…" Kazahaya muttered as he switched on the lights, "I don't care what, just see what we're running out of." He headed towards the back to do the same, to grab a box to shelve.

Rikuo, who had followed him, picked up one box and then showed it to Kazahaya. The label said 'Condoms'. "If there are any left when I'm done…" He winked suggestively.

"Gah! No!" Kazahaya shouted, jumping backwards and then tripping over a box.

"Baka," Rikuo said, "It's so fun to tease you. As I was saying, if there are any left, let's give some to Mom and Dad."

Kazahaya watched Rikuo from his position on the floor and then slowly stood up. "Whatever; you pay for them," He muttered as he chose a box too, not caring much what it said.

Rikuo glanced out the label. "Hmm, you like those?" He asked.

Kazahaya looked down at his box, labeled 'flavored condoms' and then screamed as he dropped it. "Go work!" Kazahaya shouted, pointing at the shelves.

Rikuo started to leave and then turned. "I understand," Rikuo said softly, "I was a virgin once too." He then laughed and walked off to stock the shelves.

Kazahaya bristled at his words. "Jerk…" He muttered.

Heh, I'm done for now! I like this chapter, but I don't think I'm getting the personalities write. Oh well, this is my very first fan fiction, remember, and my very first Yaoi story!


	4. An Interesting Letter

(05-16-05)+Gaspness+ Someone reviewed my story! I have a fan! I love you, my little fan! In fact, just for you, I ran straight back up to my room after uploading my newest chapter and started working on this, a special chapter since I'm starting two in one day! Hmm…or are you my giggling yaoi fan-girl friend from biology? If so, shame upon thee, I was going to give you my chapters the 17th… If not, YAY, I have a fan who I don't know! Wh00tness! Okay now, on with the story! Oh, and I have a second story out, please read and review that too. Tell me if it belongs here or if I should kill it… moo… And now…CHAPTER FOUR+Puts on J-Rock just because+

Chapter Four

Kazahaya and Rikuo headed home early since very few customers were coming by. Both boys were silent as they walked, Kayahaya sulking from all the teasing he'd received and Rikuo unable to think of any more ways to taunt his brother-to-be. For the moment at least. The dark haired boy also wanted to give the light haired one a break, no matter how short, from his constant insults and abuse.

When the two boys got home, the sounds of moans and sighs, gasps and whimpers of pleasure came from Kakei's room.

"Shh…" Rikuo said, stopping a pissed off Kazahaya with one arm, Kazahaya mad because he realized what was going on and who was doing it, "we don't want to disturb the love birds." He then walked off to the living room, leaving Kazahaya alone, quaking with anger at the sudden twist his family had now and then joined Rikuo in the living room, though he picked up a manga and began reading instead of watching the TV. He remembered the kiss that Rikuo had given him earlier and shivered. Did the boy have a crush on him, or did he like messing with his mind a little too much?

The two sat in silence other than the TV and the occasional noise from Kakei's room. Finally, Kazahaya asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Rikuo shrugged. "What's wrong with you?" He returned, eyes not leaving the TV screen.

Kazahaya glared, but then returned to his manga.

There was silence again.

Then there was a commercial break and Rikuo stood, stretched, and walked over to Kazahaya, pulling the manga down with one finger to see his face. "Excuse me," Kazahaya said dryly, stiffening as Rikuo brushed a strand of his light hair back.

"Yeah, ruin a moment why don't cha." Rikuo growled, as he moved to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"There was no moment, ass-hole!" Kazahaya called after him. He angrily returned to his manga and then, as Rikuo returned, stormed up to his room to just be alone.

Short, I know. But it's another chapter! Be expecting one for my other story and then I'll probably be done for a few days; I have homework.

(05-17-05) Hi again! This chapter is too short so I'm adding on to it! Thank you all who reviewed! You too, Naomi-chan +Pokes back! Anyways, here's my normal writing pattern. 1. Go on parents computer to check email upstairs and type a chapter out on my laptop quickly 3.Go back down stairs and upload the new chapter 4.Check email again (I get lotsa email!)

Anyways, though this story is popular (more so than I thought it would be, I thought everyone would hate it), I feel very little inspiration while writing it and will be ending it sooner than I'd like, though I do have a nice little twist planned out that will come up soon, maybe in this or the next chapter, that will drive Kazahaya really crazy!

Oh, and the house in the story isn't based off mine, it's actually based off someone else's, though I haven't really described it much.

Chapter Four Continued

Rikuo watched Kazahaya leave and then returned his gaze to the TV. Eventually, Kakei and Saiga left their room. The two were surprised to see Rikuo already home.

"No customers." Rikuo said plainly to answer their unanswered question, "And Kazahaya is pissed off."

"Should I go talk to him, see what's wrong?" Saiga asked.

"Maybe I should." Kakei said.

"Or just let him be alone," Rikuo said, "He's not used to this and may never be." He grinned inwardly, enjoying teasing the boy and didn't want his mother to make everything better quite yet.

Kakei nodded and then returned to his room to take a shower. Saiga, on the other hand, sat down by his son and watched TV with him.

Kazahaya, as he walked into his room, noticed a letter on his dresser. He picked it up and instantly recognized his mother's stationary and handwriting. He quickly tore open the envelope and read the writing.

_Dear Kazahaya_ The letter read, _I'm so sorry for not writing in so long, but I've been busy. You see, I've decided to remarry. _"You're not the only one," Kazahaya muttered before reading on. _I am now married to my dearest sweetheart, Yuki. After our honeymoon is over, we will be visiting. Please tell Kakei-san this. I've received all of your letters, don't worry. I can't write much more, Yuki wants it to all be a surprise. I love you!_

"'Yuki', huh?" He muttered to himself as he glanced down at the short letter and then frowned and placed it down. "Sounds pretty girly." He then remembered that his mother liked girly men, having been married to Kakei for several years. He sighed. "At least I can see her again. Maybe her Yuki will be more likable than Kakei's Saiga.

He sighed, flopping down on his bed and flipping on his radio to listen to some music as he tried to settle down some.

Rikuo glanced up as Kazahaya finally came down from his room. "Dad! Mom's going to be here in a few days!" Kakei stood from where he was snuggled up next to Saiga.

"Hana-chan?" He breathed, surprised, "really?"

"Yeah, she wrote me finally." Kazahaya went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. "She remarried to a Yuki-san."

"Well, she'll be here just in time for our little wedding." Saiga said as he pulled Kakei back down into his arms and nuzzled his love's neck.

Rikuo was surprised when Kazahaya didn't even flinch at this as the light haired boy walked calmly to the seat he had been sitting in earlier when he had been reading manga.

"I don't know where she'll stay, though." Kakei said, "Rikuo has the guest room."

"We can work it out when she gets here, I guess." Kazahaya suggested.

The reason that he was so calm was because he was planning to go off with his mom when she came so that he could live a normal life with one mom, one dad, and no annoying, perverted, dark haired step-siblings.

"Well, this ought to be fun. Hana-chan, hm?" Kakei said the name a second time in disbelief, hat having heard from her in ages, his ex-wife preferring to write and call Kazahaya. "Hana-chan…"


	5. One Even Bigger and Happier Family!

Hi all! I love all your reviews! Don't forget my other story, Carrot Stix! It's completed now already! I hope that you enjoy my new chapters! Oh! Update! I'm starting to work on a new fan fiction that I hope you all will read and like. I will give nothing else away other than the fact that I'm starting to work on it.

Also, I made up Hana-chan, Yuki, and Kota, they will be found no where in the manga (I think). I just thought that it would be a good idea to make up these characters; they needed to be added for my special little twist to work right.

This chapter may be the end of the series, though I might go a bit further… Maybe.

Chapter Five

Kakei ran around the house in a panic, straightening up clean rooms. "Hana-chan will be here any minute now!"

Saiga snatched his lover up in his arms and kissed him lightly. "Don't worry so much, Kakei," He rumbled into his ear, "Everything will be fine."

For the past week after Kazahaya had received the letter, Kakei had been cleaning and preparing for the visit. He was so panicky, in fact, that he hadn't had sex with Saiga in three days, a relief to Kazahaya.

"But she's going to be here soon with her husband soon." Kakei moaned.

"I know," Saiga said softly, "But it'll be alright, you've thought of everything, what can go wrong?"

The doorbell rang and a panicked Kakei jumped. Kazahaya, excited, ran to the door to open it.

"Mom!" He cheered, throwing his arms around the slender woman.

"Kazahaya!" She said cheerfully, dropping the bags she was carrying to return the hug tight. "You've grown so much!" She then released the boy and held him at arms length to study him and smile. "So, where's Kakei-san?"

"Here, Hana-chan." Kakei said as he came into view.

"EEE! Kakei-SAAAANNNN!" She squealed as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. She quickly released him, though, to ask, "Where's your bride to be?"

"Um…" Kakei muttered, "Uh, well, where's your husband?" He didn't want his ex-wife to find out about his sexuality so soon.

Hana-chan laughed. "Out at the car bringing in bags. One minute."

She ran back outside and returned with another arm load of bags and her Yuki trailing after her.

Kakei and Kazahaya looked over the man in surprise. He had short hair, though the bangs were slightly longer and fell in front of his face, which was girly-er than Kakei's, though his eyes were covered in dark sun glasses. His body was slender with curves that would make any girl jealous and, the two men noticed this with shock, breasts that nearly exploded out of the tight, low cut red shirt he wore.

"Kazahaya," Hana-chan said, "I was hoping that you'd call me 'Dad' from now on; Yuki will be your mom. Oh! And you also now have a brother! Too bad that Kota-chan is still at the car."

"Deja-vous," Kakei muttered. He then called, "Love, come here please!"

Saiga came into the entry way. "Hey," He greeted. He then stared and his jaw dropped. "Yuki…?" He asked in shock.

"Saiga?" Yuki asked, "What…why…"

"You married my wife!" Saiga gasped and pointed accusingly at Hana-chan.

"You're going to marry my husband!" Yuki said the same time that Saiga did, though pointing at Kakei. Time seemed to stand still for several long minutes. Kazahaya was probably the most horrified of all of them, though. He had stood perfectly still, mouth slightly open, as his mind tried desperately to make sense of the situation.

Suddenly, a boy who looked much like Rikuo, though a bit older, came into the house, the last of the bags in his arms. "Hi dad," He said to Saiga in the same calm tone that Rikuo used, "Where do I sleep?"

Okay, yeah, I'm going to write more, I like this! Anyways, how is this so far? I hope that that wasn't too much of a twist there; that the two remarried to the other's ex-spouses. I'll be writing more soon, I just wanted to get this out. Maybe when I'm done with this series I'll start a second one about what happens after the ending. I have three endings planned out so far, one that lets Kazahaya live a happy life, one where Kazahaya lives an okay life, and one where Kazahaya is tortured. I can't decide. I'll just let the story choose.


	6. Kazahaya's Angel

Hi again, it's me! I feel kinda depressed because I just reread the first two books of Legal Drug (all of the series that I have), which I haven't read for a while, and realized that I'm not getting Rikuo quite right. I'm playing him more like Lysander, my RP character. The difference: Lysander is more outgoing and aggressive than Rikuo. I think, at least. I don't know. But this is a different story, so I don't think that it matters much. I also completely forgot that Saiga smokes. Oh well, I also haven't gotten him as the lazy man who flirts a little too much with Kazahaya.

I've never seen the anime, so I can be forgiven with this. I didn't know that Kazahaya had brown hair; I thought he had almost blonde brown, like dirty blonde or something. I noticed the pictures in the beginning of the first book and thought, 'Crap, I have his hair all wrong!' Is Kakei's hair blonde? I can't tell; there don't seem to be any color pictures of him in the manga and I've never seen the anime…moo…

And fans who are girls, forgive this shojo-ai intrusion. I personally find homosexual relationships very hot, no matter the gender. Also, my twist wouldn't have worked without it, so forgive me.

Oh yeah, and no powers. I meant to do that. I didn't really want them, this story is confusing enough!

Chapter Six

"Nii-san!" Rikuo said, waving as Kota entered the living room and placed his bags down, "Did you meet your new brother, Kazahaya."

Kota shrugged. "The guy scared to death of our parents relationships? I sort of met him. He was standing near the door paralyzed with fear."

"He's so fun to tease." Rikuo informed him. "Hey…what are you doing living with Mom? You're old enough to live alone; you're 21!" (I'm not exactly sure how old you need to be to move out of the house in Japan…)

"I just helped them pack. I also wanted to see dad and his lover."

The two brothers, somehow without their parents knowing, had kept contact and updated each other on what gender their new mom and dad would be, so neither was really shocked by their parent's choices.

"I get to sleep on the couch." Kota said, dropping his bags on Kazahaya's chair. "The female Mom and Dad get your room, so you get a cot." He sat next to his younger brother and watched the TV, both almost identical brothers suddenly silent as the TV swallowed them.

Kakei, Hana, Saiga, and Yuki were in the kitchen around the table, still sorting things out and Kazahaya still stood by the door, not moving. A tear then slid down his cheek as the realization finally hit him; that he'd never ever have a normal life while living in the house. He started to cry and then ran up to his room to try to get away from it all.

Kota turned to his brother. "Does he normally do that?" He asked.

Rikuo nodded.

"Ah." Kota waited a while and then said, "When you said fun to tease, did you mean that you don't like him, or that you do?"

"What do you mean?" Rikuo growled.

"Well, you 'liked teasing' this girl, and a few weeks after telling me this, you were dating her." Kota remembered. He then watched the sudden mixture of emotion that filled his brother's face. "So it is like that, huh?" He said smiling. "I thought so. Have you told him?"

"Of course not, he was freaked out by Dad and Kakei enough; I didn't want to drive him to suicide!" Rikuo insisted.

"What if our mothers have?" Kota asked.

Rikuo stiffened and then stood. "I'll…go see if he's alright." He muttered as he walked up the stairs to Kazahaya's room.

Kazahaya was on the floor, box cutter in one hand as he knelt over a bowl with some water in it. He lightly placed the blade to his wrist, though had to take it way to wipe tears from his eyes so he could see clearly, though they were quickly replaced. With a shaking hand, he placed the blade to his wrist again and pressed down slightly, drawing blood that slid down his wrist to the bowl.

It hurt a bit, but he composed himself to push harder and bring it across when the door flew open, causing the box cutter to slip and land in the bowl. He whipped around to see who had interrupted him, but with his tears, he couldn't tell. In fact, the tears blurred his vision so that the person appeared to have wings. Angel wings. He gasped and wondered if he was dead.

"Kaza…" It was Rikuo's voice.

"I'm in Hell!" Kazahaya cried, "Rikuo's come to torture me forever!"

Rikuo paused and then entered the room and gently knelt in front of Kazahaya. "Settle down," He murmured to the sobbing boy. When Kazahaya didn't, Rikuo frowned and then slowly moved in to his step-brother and kissed him. Rikuo, as usual, didn't get the reaction he expected. Instead of shoving him away and yelling at him, Kazahaya fell into the kiss and started to settle down a little, though tears still fell down his cheeks.

Rikuo pulled away after what seemed like ages and then smiled, wiping away Kazahaya's tears. "Baka," He murmured, "You're bleeding."

"Jerk," Kazahaya replied, though he was smiling and he even laughed slightly.

"Aw…It's so cute," came Kota's voice. Rikuo turned and glared at him until the older boy left.

"Come on, Kazahaya," Rikuo said, standing and offering his love a hand, "lets stop that bleeding."

I feel as though I'm getting better at writing these! Oh, and just so you know, I wrote chapters 4, 5, and 6 today (17th), though I just released them on different days. I hope you like what I'm doing so far! Love you, all who review!


	7. The Best Way to Wake Up!

(05-18-05) Hi again! Moo! I, again, am listening to j-rock. Thank you for the CDs, Naomi-chan! Anyways, I was talking to Na-chan (a friend of mine who is not Naomi) and she said that Carrot Stix is a fan fiction. I don't know still. I don't have any reviews on it yet, so I don't know how people are reacting to it. How do you like 'What if" so far? Like the little twist? Heh heh, I love writing this! It's fun! Moo! Here is chapter 7. Sorry, but this won't run for very much longer. I'll probably end it at about chapter 10 or so. Maybe a little longer, but not much. I need a sugar high, I write better then… I NEED ICE CREAM! Moo!

Update: I am about 4 chapters ahead on this story and I have a new story up! Love me! Also, I've desided to keep chapter six the way it is.

Chapter Seven

Kazahaya awoke the next morning, stretched, and was rubbing his eyes when he felt strong arms slide around his waist. "Gah!" He screamed, struggling from the grasp and falling out of the bed in the process.

Rikuo stared over the edge of the bed, a mocking grin on his face. "Are you always this graceful in the morning, my love?" He asked.

"What?" Kazahaya snapped, sitting up. "And why are you in my bed, you pervert!"

"I am here because after I kissed you and made your booboo feel better, you practically pulled me down on top of you!" Rikuo replied.

Kazahaya looked blank, glanced down at his bandaged wrist, and then suddenly remembered what had happened the night before. "I can't believe I kissed you," He growled.

"Admit it, you liked it," Rikuo said suggestively, "and why did you pull me on you if you didn't want sex, hmm? Want to do it now?"

"Fuck off," Kazahaya said, bristling, as he threw on some clean clothes and then went down stairs.

"Oh well, almost." Rikuo muttered before following.

"Kazahaya, just wait a sec!" Rikuo said, running after his step-brother.

"Lovers spat?" Kota asked Kazahaya as the boy entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"Shut up!" Kazahaya said, bristling.

"Hey, Rikuo!" Kota called as his brother entered the kitchen, "How far did you get with Ka-chan?"

"Leave me alone." Kazahaya growled as he sat down next to his mom, Hana. Or his dad, Hana. Kazahaya was so confused; his mom was now his dad, his dad his mom. And they were switching partners with Rikuo's parents.

"Stop teasing Kazahaya," Kakei said as he brought over a plate of eggs. He then sat down next to his son and whispered, "Really, what did you do?"

Kazahaya stood quickly, picked up his plate, and angrily stomped out to the living room. Rikuo watched him leave in silence. Kota looked at his brother with worry and then poked him. "Go on," He encouraged.

Rikuo took another bite of breakfast and then stood and slowed went to the living room.

"What do you want?" Kazahaya snapped as he saw who was bugging him.

Rikuo said nothing, but just sat down next to Kazahaya, who edged away, glaring.

"What?" He asked again. When he got no response, he asked, "You're too quiet, damn it. You're making me nervous!"

Rikuo didn't say anything, he only reached into his pocket for a ripped and crumpled sheet of paper and a pen, and then wrote out, 'I'll talk or go away, which ever you want, if I get another kiss.'

"Screw you!" Kazahaya snapped, returning to his breakfast. It wasn't much longer before he couldn't stand the black haired boy's silence.

He frowned and then leaned up to give Rikuo a light kiss on the cheek. "Happy now?" He asked.

Rikuo didn't say anything, but wrote, 'That's not a kiss, baka.'

"Was too!" Kazahaya insisted before Rikuo's lips suddenly pressed against his. He fought a bit, but found that part of him liked the lips on his.

They stayed like that for a while, before Rikuo pulled slowly away and then smiled. "That," He said, "is a kiss. Now, what do you want me to do?"

"What?" asked Kazahaya, breathless from the kiss.

"Do you want me to talk to you, or leave?" Rikuo asked.

"I don't want to talk," Kazahaya said, "But stay…" He leaned in for a second, longer, deeper kiss.

"You do like it, huh?" Rikuo said.

"Shut up." Kazahaya muttered, pushing away the black haired boy, "You ruined the moment with your talking, like I knew you would."

"There was no moment, asshole," Rikuo reminded him.

"There wasn't then!" Kazahaya insisted.

"So there was here?" Rikuo asked.

"This was different…" Kazahaya muttered. He sighed, leaning back against the back of the couch. "Thanks," He said after a while.

"For what?" Rikuo asked.

"For stopping me last night," Kazahaya said, not daring to say out loud that he had attempted suicide, not wanting to fully admit to himself.

"Just don't try it again," Rikuo glared.

Kazahaya bristled in anger at that. "You really don't care at all about me, do you?" He snapped, "I bet that you're just going to use me! Jerk! Asshole!"

"Love you too," Rikuo muttered under his breath. Then, so that Kazahaya could hear, he said, "Just saying that it was stupid of you, baka, to try to kill yourself just because of who your parents love. Just live with it."

"A healthy relationship needs healthy arguments." Kota said from the door, laughing.

"Go away, nii-san!" Rikuo growled, "This is private!"

"Well, everyone in the kitchen can hear what's going on and about half of them can see, so it's not really that private, huh?" Kota asked.

Kazahaya frowned and then stood. "Let's go, Rikuo." He said, grabbing the black haired boy's arm and pulling him after him up to his room.

"Have fun!" Kota called playfully after them.

I don't know what to say. Uh…review if you like! I'm tired. And it's been raining all day, it's so annoying. Oh, and we had a lock down at school today, some crazy person escaped. Well, I'm going to go now. Enjoy my new chapters!


	8. So Close!

(05-18-05) I don't want to end this series yet…I like writing it.

I had Bento for the first time the other day! It was nummy! It was chicken teriyaki, rice, sushi, 2 deep fried shrimp, 3 gyoza, and this salad/cabbage thing that smelled funny, so I didn't try it.

I'm also thinking of changing my pen name or something. I was considering lindleymoo or Rin-chan. I like queeneternity, but I think that I need something different. I use queeneternity for every web site that I'm on. Enough of my complaining, on with the story!

Chapter Eight

Kazahaya didn't know how Rikuo convinced him, but there he was, lying on his back in his own bed, shirt off as the black haired boy's hands explored his chest as his lips tasted his neck. "Rikuo?" Kazahaya murmured.

"What?" the other boy asked, though only paused in his kisses long enough to mutter the word before returning to his job.

"I don't think that I want to spend my first time with a guy." Kazahaya explained.

"Kaza," Rikuo said seriously sitting up, "Live with it; what are you going to do otherwise, sleep with a girl for one night and then come back to me?"

"What if I don't like you?" Kazahaya asked, "You're just raping me!"

"You said I could, so it's not rape, baka!" Rikuo said with a snort.

"Jerk," Kazahaya snarled.

"Asshole," Rikuo shot back.

"Pervert!" Kazahaya shouted, slipping out from under Rikuo and snatching up his shirt. "You stole my first kiss and now you want my virginity! When will you be satisfied?"

"You're gay, admit it!" Rikuo said, "Why else would a nice, good looking guy like you still be a virgin at 17, hmn?" Kazahaya said nothing, but pulled on his shirt. "Anyways, you kissed me back, so how did I steal it?"

"I did no such thing!" Kazahaya snapped, "Get out of my room!"

"Just like you," Rikuo muttered as he stood, "Leading me on like that…"

"I never lead you on!" Kazahaya shouted, storming out of his room. Rikuo sat in Kazahaya's bed in silence until his step-brother's head poked back into the door. "You get out of my room too, you pervert! I don't want to find you touching my stuff!"

"I know…" Rikuo muttered, "But I don't see how I'm going to touch your stuff when you aren't in the room."

Kazahaya glared, shivered in disgust, and then stormed out of the room.

"I was soooo close…" Rikuo muttered, following slowly.

"I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay…" Kazahaya told himself over and over again under his breath as he walked into the living room.

"Bi, then?" Kota asked as he came up behind the boy.

"Gah!" Kazahaya shouted in surprise. His eyes then narrowed and he then snapped, "I'm straight, damn it! The only one in this whole house, apparently!"

"Or so you think," Kota said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Kazahaya said suspiciously, not sure if the older boy meant that he still thought he was gay or that Kota himself was straight as well or what.

"Rikuo's straight." Kota said, "Or, he claims to be, even though he's been in two boy's beds in his life."

"Two…?" Kazahaya prompted.

"Yeah," Kota said, "Yours and Rikuo's old boyfriend's."

"He…"

"Had a boyfriend, yeah."

"And…"

"He's straight."

"Can I finish my own sentences?" Kazahaya snapped. He thought about what Kota was saying. "You think I'm like Rikuo, don't you?" He said finally.

"Yup!" Kota said cheerfully, "Don't take it personally. You really do need to grow up, you know. You're so immature. Well, so is Rikuo."

"Yeah, I know." Kazahaya said, remembering the condom jokes.

"He's just like those little school boys who tease the ones they love most." Kota said absently.

"Tease…?" Kazahaya wondered, remembering all the times that Rikuo would taunt him. "I don't like Rikuo," Kazahaya insisted, "he's just… I don't know… He's a good kisser and stuff and I get lost by that, but I loathe him!"

"Sure…" Kota said, smiling slyly.

"Really, Damnit!" Kazahaya said as he stormed back up to his room, hoping that Rikuo wasn't there still.

"Hear all that?" Kota asked, poking his head around the doorway to look at his brother whom Kazahaya hadn't even noticed in his rage.

Rikuo narrowed his eyes as he looked up the stairs. "He's crazy about me," He said, "Baka just doesn't realize it."

Kota nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly." He said with a smile.

"Why did you lie to him?" Rikuo asked after a pause.

"Well, he doesn't really need to know Tsukiko-chan right away,"

Another chapter done! I love all your reviews, so please keep writing them! I've considered a Rikuo likes Kazahaya likes Kota triangle, but decided against it, it just wouldn't work out quite. Sorry!


	9. Music, Candles, and Lube!

Chapter nine finally! Anyways, I found these really dirty stories that my sisters' friend wrote for her and I was thinking, 'What if I wrote something like that?' Too bad the stories have all straight relationships. I'd have to change that, I don't like straight relationships; gay ones are so much more fun!

I'd like all of you to tell me what you'd like me to write about for my next story, please. I was thinking Fruits Basket or Wish. Please email me your preference (my email is queeneternitytohmaseguchi. And thank you for all reviews! I even have one on my other story! Now, for the next chapter+Puts on some J-Rock+

Bad things happen to Kazahaya in this chapter…. I'm so evil!

Chapter Nine

"We'll see you in a few days!" Hana called as she, Yuki, and Kota got into the car. They were headed off to rent a hotel room; Kakei's house was just too crowded with all of them staying there.

"Have fun!" Kota called to Rikuo and Kazahaya, "Remember; romantic music, candles, and lots of lube!"

Rikuo glared at his laughing brother and Kazahaya found himself blushing. "No! Bad thoughts!" Kazahaya shouted, smacking his forehead repeatedly.

"Pervert," Rikuo whispered softly into Kazahaya's ear as he brushed by him to return to the house, the car gone, "Thinking such naughty things about me."

"I wasn't…I didn't…I mean…Gah! Why do you take everything wrong?" Kazahaya asked Rikuo's back.

"How cute," Saiga said as he and Kakei went back inside, leaving Kazhaya alone outside.

"Hey, wait!" Kazahaya shouted as he quickly followed though the door. He looked around and found Rikuo sitting in his usual spot in front of the TV, absorbed by the program. "Jerk," He muttered as he went up to his room. He shook his head as he suddenly felt as though he wanted Rikuo to follow him.

Once he had disappeared into his room, Rikuo switched off the TV and followed the boy. "Hey," He said, "Kazahaya," He reached into one of his pockets and withdrew a condom, "Should we take my brother seriously?"

"Eww, no!" Kazahaya shouted as he reached for his door.

"Why not just once? See what you feel? You'll never know if you like it or not until you try, you know." Rikuo said, returning the condom to his pocket, "Please?"

"No, damn it!" Kazahaya shouted as he entered his room and slammed the door behind him.

Kazahaya looked around at his room and finally decided that he had had enough of his life with his two fathers and evil new brother and began to gather things up; a change of clothes, money, ect, and shove it into a backpack. He'd leave and just run away, never to be heard from again.

Once he had everything, he slipped out the window and carefully climbed down the side of the house before running off, not caring what direction he went in. His indifference of direction and his rage, which made it so he didn't pay attention to his surroundings, soon got him lost. And in a rather shady area of town that he had never been in before. He looked around, desperate to get out, when a well dressed man in about his late twenties bumped into him, knocking him down.

"I'm sorry," The man said, reaching down to help up Kazahaya. "You're too young to be here; are you lost?" Kazahaya nodded and the man gave a friendly smile. "My apartment is near here, you can come over and call your home if you'd like."

"I don't have a home," Kazahaya muttered angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The man said softly, "You can stay the night with me and then I'll take you somewhere safe," He offered, since it was growing late, the sun already setting.

"Okay, thank you," Kazahaya said gratefully. Maybe there was a life out there better for him than with Rikuo and his two fathers.

The man took the boy by the hand and led him to the apartment. Once there, Kazahaya didn't even notice when the man made sure to fasten all the locks on the door.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Kazahaya," He replied honestly.

"Do you want something to eat or drink, Kazahaya-san?" the man asked.

"Just water, I'm not hungry," He said. The man nodded and left Kazahaya alone. The boy wandered around before finally sitting down on the rather dirty looking couch. The man returned with a glass of water for Kazahaya and then sat down next to him.

"What were you doing out there?" the man asked as Kazahaya sipped at the water.

"I ran away and got lost," Kazahaya admitted and then took a longer drink from the glass, not noticing as the man watched him. Once he had drunken the water, he felt a little dizzy and held his head.

"Tired?" The man asked.

Kazahaya shrugged and then gave a slight nod. He found that objects didn't want to stay still and was having trouble focusing. He must be exhausted.

"Good." The man leaned over and kissed Kazahaya, one hand slipping under his shirt. Kazahaya's mind started to panic, but the instructions that his frantic mind gave his body were rejected and all he could do was give a weak moan, toss his head slightly, and raise one arm slightly.

Images blurred again, but he managed to notice that the man had leaned back and was removing his pants. Kazahaya moaned again as he felt the man's hardness in his mouth, thrusting in and out, down his throat. He tried biting, but his jaws didn't obey him. "Rape…" He thought as the man came inside his mouth, the bitter liquid making Kazahaya want to vomit. Even after he came, the man continued the thrusting motion into Kazahaya's mouth quite a while longer. When he did remove himself, Kazahaya wished that he had remained within his lips.

He felt as the man tore his shirt from his body and licked his chest over, teeth and tongue playing with his nipples, and then felt his pants being removed. The world spun as the man flipped him over and then shoved his length into his ass. It didn't take long until Kazahaya began to bleed from the man's relentless thrusts. The last thing that Kazahaya thought before the drugs finally overcame his consciousness was of Rikuo.

All effects of drugs in this are fake; I didn't pay too much attention in health class and only know a little about date rape drugs and such. I just know that they basically make the person unable to fight against the rape. Yeah, in other words, Kazahaya was given some sort of date rape drug in the glass of water and was raped by the 'helpful man'. Worse things will happen now, just wait and see. Chapter ten will be out very soon! Moo!


	10. Kazahaya's Angel Returns

Hi again! I just saw the new Star Wars movie! It was good, but I think that they could have done better. The special effects were awesome, but they changed camera angles way too much and they killed off the cute little dragon like creature that Obi-Won was using as a mount. Poor dragon… I love dragons… moo…

Anyways, since this is my tenth chapter, it is the end!

Chapter Ten

Rikuo woke up early the next morning, stretched, changed, and went down to breakfast. "Is Kazahaya still upset?" He asked Kakei and Saiga.

"Apparently," Kakei said with a sigh, "He hasn't come from his room since Hana and Yuki left. His door's locked, so we can't check on him."

Rikuo looked puzzled. "I'll try talking to him." He said, "Save me some food." He climbed back up the stairs to Kazahaya's room and tried the door, which was locked, just as Kakei had said. "Kaza…" Rikuo called softly. He then pressed his ear to the door to listen. He was surprised when he was greeted by silence. He frowned and then knelt down to examine the lock. He quickly managed to pick it; it was just a simple lock. "Kaza?" He asked as he slowly opened the door. But there was no one there, only the open window. Rikuo rushed to it to se if the boy had leapt from it to his death, but found nothing below the window. "Damn…" Rikuo hissed, slamming his palms down on the window sill in frustration. He gave one last glare out the window before turning and descending the stairs again.

"Well?" Saiga asked as Rikuo pulled on his jacket.

"He ran away," Rikuo muttered, "I'll go find him. If I don't bring him back, or don't return by sun set, call the police."

He ignored Kakei's look of frantic worry and Saiga's calls for him to get back and went out the door.

"Kakei, Kazahaya will be fine; Rikuo is very good at finding things." Saiga said to comfort his panicking love.

It took hours of questioning shopkeepers and neighbors until Rikuo found himself in a district that seemed rather questionable. There were way too many hotels the which men, ranging from wealthy to dirt poor in looks, tempted scantily clad women into with fistfuls of money.

Rikuo shivered as he heard the sounds of grunts from a dark alleyway he stood next to. He started to walk away from the noises when he thought he heard one of the grunts sound like his name.

"Shut up about your damned Rikuo, you bastard!" Came a second voice, and then the sound of a slap and another moan.

The meaning of this quickly hit Rikuo and his eyes narrowed in rage. He turned and walked down the alley, quickly coming across the naked Kazahaya and the young man on top of him. Kazahaya's legs were up on the man's shoulders as the raper slammed forcefully in and out. Rikuo quivered in rage and then his leg lashed out, kicking the man in the side and knocking him from his naked stepbrother.

"Who the hell are you?" The man snarled as he attempted to rise and pull up his pants. Rikuo just kicked him down again, pounced upon him, and closed his hands around the man's throat.

"I'm Rikuo," Rikuo whispered to the choking man, "And when I let you up, you better either run like hell, or willingly tell me where you got my step-brother, understood?" He released the man's neck and he coughed and choked for air. "Since you're not running," Rikuo snarled, "Then you'll tell me who raped my Kaza-chan first."

"How do you…?" The man gasped.

"There's blood," Rikuo said, glancing at Kazahaya's body. A trail of dried blood wrapped around his legs. "It's too old for it to be you. Who raped him?"

"Tsuki," The man gasped and gestured at the building to one side of him. "Room 17,"

Rikuo nodded and then knelt by Kazahaya. "Ri-Rikuo?" Kazahaya murmured. Rikuo gently touched his face and then picked up the boy.

"You're welcome, bastard," The man muttered as he started to stand again.

"Yeah," Rikuo snarled as he kicked the man down again, "Thanks a lot for raping my step-brother!" He gave the man one last kick and then left him and then entered the apartments. He quickly found room 17 and kicked the door, since Kazahaya was in his arms. When the door was opened, Rikuo shoved his way in, lay down Kazahaya, and then turned to face the well-dressed man that the man in the alley had named Tsuki. "Are you Tsuki?" Rikuo demanded.

"Why?" The man asked.

Less than an hour later, Rikuo left the apartment, a clothed Kazahaya in his arms and a backpack filled with the money that his step-brother had taken with him as well as what the man in the alley had paid Tsuki for the time with him and some extra from Tsuki to get him out of his room. He had also used Tsuki's phone to call his home, Tsuki not being able fight since Rikuo had, first thing, kicked him around raging about his brother's condition, to tell Kakei not to worry, that he had Kazahaya and the boy was sleeping and that the two would spend the night in a hotel. Not wanting to spend the night in one of the dirty cheep hotels, Rikuo carried Kazahaya out of the district and to a safer spot, where he eventually found a rather nice hotel.

"Rikuo!" Came Kota's voice, "What are you doing here? What's wrong with Kazahaya?"

Rikuo turned at his name to spot his brother, who was over getting something from a vending machine. "Nii-san!" Rikuo said urgently. "Kazahaya ran away last night, he's hurt."

Kota looked worried as he rushed over. "What happened?" He asked, but stopped as he noticed Rikuo's I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it look. "We have an extra room." Kota offered, "I'll just sleep with mom and dad, okay?"

"Thank you," Rikuo said with a sigh.

Once up to the room, Rikuo shut the door tight and lay Kazahaya down on the bed. He was positive that the boy didn't want his father to know what had happened, so Rikuo would have to clean Kazahaya up, which meant giving him a bath.

Just kidding, there's more coming! But since it is the tenth one, I will respond to some of my comments!

SatoXDai/KazaXRikuou: D thank you! I'll try to update as much as possible!

Shijin: I love his new family too, and it just keeps getting better! I got the idea for the parent swap from someone I once talked to about Marmalade Boy. She said that she knew a friend who had a family that was like the one in Marmalade Boy, but instead of being a man and woman, the dads and moms married each other. She also told me how the girl is the only straight one in the house and that she keeps catching random people in her family making out, like her twin brothers.

Legaldruglover: I think I already mentioned this in chapter 8 or something, but I did try a triangle, but it didn't work. Also, I can't release the chapters all at once, or I'd have to work twice as hard. I'll release more chapters once summer starts. And don't worry; there will be plenty more love scenes. Also, about the rape, Kazahaya, and Rikuo, such a thing can only make them closer, ne? Thank you for reviewing so many times!

Kato-chan: Thank you! Though I personally think that my first few chapters are a little forced. I'm not used to writing fan fictions quite yet.

Trinidad: Thank you for all the reviews! And don't worry about the rape…Rikuo will eventually make up for not being Kazahaya's first. ;)

bofuu-no-fushimawashi: Thanks for the review! I find the scene pretty realistic. I mean, he's starting to question his sexuality, his stepbrother is flirting with him and teasing him, and he doesn't have a normal Mom/Dad family anymore. I think he should have attempted earlier; if I were him, I would have done it. I mean, just the fact that I'm bi almost drove me to suicide! Erm…yeah. Anyways, nope, I've never heard of Pierrot, but it sounds like something I'd like. I got Kota from Hand Off! because Kotarou is my favorite character.

moongirlSelene99: Yeah, everyone's mad that Kazahaya got raped…but I had writers block!

Anyways, thank you all for reviews! I hope to get more soon!

((Earlier little blurb thing)) I'm sorry for this chapter; I'm half asleep now…bleh…moo… I'm going to bed now, I'm so sleepy… I hope that you like the way that this is going. For those who didn't quite understand, Tsuki raped Kazahaya and then sold him as a sort of a sex slave to the other guy. I don't know what else to write, my brain just wants sleep. 'Night!


	11. Bath Time!

Hi again! I have a question. What does nani mean? From what I've heard, it means 'what' or is basically a spoken question mark, but then I heard that adding something, ko I think, makes a sentence a question. I don't know, I only know a little bit of Japanese. What little I know I've picked up from friends who speak it rather fluently and from manga. I just wanted to know because there was a sign in the school for the Japanese culture fair thing that my school puts on and it said 'Nani Desko' or something like that, I forget. Also, what is Japanese in Japanese? I thought it was Nihongo or Nihango, but the same sign said 'Nihogo'. Is that a mistake or something? I'm such a baka, I should just ask Na-chan. I probably will, so this question is utterly pointless. Moo!

Chapter Eleven

Rikuo gently removed Kazahaya's clothes, noticing for the first time that his chest and arms were bruised and cut. Rikuo let his fingers rest next to the worst of the wounds, though flinched back when Kazahaya moaned and stirred slightly. "Kazahaya?" Rikuo whispered, reaching up to stroke the boy's face gently, seeing that the place where the man in the alley had slapped him was turning into a bruise that there was no way to hide from Kakei.

Rikuo frowned when he got no further response from Kazahaya, so he picked up his body, which was twitching slightly, and took him into the bathroom to start the bath. "Rik-Rikuo…" Kazahaya murmured softly, making Rikuo jump. He looked down to see that Kazahaya was slowly returning to himself, even though the drugs still clouded his senses, and that the boy was sobbing.

"Shh…" Rikuo said softly, touching Kazahaya's hair, "You're safe now; it's alright." But Kazahaya didn't seem to recognize Rikuo and struggled against his touch. Rikuo sighed and checked the water. It was plenty warm and not too deep. He picked up the weakly struggling Kazahaya and placed him in the tub, the water barely coming up a few inches up his body. Rikuo only needed enough water to wash him quickly.

Kazahaya muttered something as Rikuo grabbed a wash cloth and dampened it. When Rikuo looked back to the boy, he found that Kazahaya's eyes were on him, struggling to focus. He gave Kazahaya a quick smile and then started to wash off the boys legs from the blood and dirt that covered them. He had to hold back from any touching that might alarm Kazahaya; he didn't want the boy to get too scared. He once found his fingers near Kazahaya's base, tempted to touch. He had to force himself away by going up to his step-brothers chest. He found his fingers rest on Kazahaya's nipples, seeing that there were little bite marks and bruising near them. He glowered in anger at those who raped him and then continued to clean his body.

Once finished, he gently cleaned off Kazahaya with a spray from the shower and then dried him off, clothed him again, and then placed him in the bed.

"Rikuo…?" Kazahaya muttered again.

"Shh…" Rikuo whispered, "Try to sleep, okay?"

He was surprised when Kazahaya gave a sort of nod and slid his eyes shut.

Rikuo watched him as he slept, his chest rising and falling steadily. He then slipped under the covers beside Kazahaya and softly kissed his step-brother's cheek. "I…I love you." Rikuo whispered before slipping an arm about Kazahaya's waist and falling asleep as well.

Bit of a short chapter, I guess. Short but sweet. Oh well. Keep reading, please! And review!


	12. No Longer a Virgin

Chapter Twelve

Kazahaya dreamt of nothing. When he began to wake from his dreamless slumber, he found that he could remember nothing; not his name, where he was, nor why he was so sore. He moaned softly as he tried to open his eyes.

"Shh…" Someone whispered and hands ran through his hair, "Don't push yourself, Kazahaya."

'Kazahaya…that was my name…' Kazahaya thought as his eyes slowly opened. "Rikuo…" He gasped, remembering though the boy was just a blur above him.

"How do you feel?" Rikuo asked as his hand slid down to stroke the side of Kazahaya's face.

"Asshole; telling me to not push myself and then asking me how I am…" Kazahaya muttered.

Rikuo chuckled. "Much better, I take it." He said.

"I hurt; what happened?" Kazahaya said sleepily.

"I'll tell you after you're feeling a bit better," Rikuo said, "But don't worry; if you can't remember it, it can't be too important."

"Jerk," Kazahaya growled softly. He tried to remember what had happened, though all he could remember was walking into someone's apartment and then drowning and calling out for Rikuo.

Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo. "I'm hungry," He complained.

"Not surprising," Rikuo said as he lifted Kazahaya's head from his lap and then stood. Kazahaya hadn't even noticed that his head had been in his lap, but he did notice now that Rikuo tentatively stretched out his legs as if they were sore. Kazahaya wondered exactly how long his step-bother had been keeping watch over him like that. Rikuo walked over to a tray of breakfast foods and picked up a slice of toast before returning to Kazahaya's side.

"Let me feed you," Rikuo said softly.

Kazahaya looked at him suspiciously, but then gave a slight nod.

Rikuo tore off bits of toast and began to feed Kazahaya carefully. Kazahaya was surprised to find how good toast tasted to him. Once the food was gone, Rikuo leaned down and kissed Kazahaya's lips. The dark haired boy was surprised when his step brother didn't fight him, but kissed back. Rikuo pulled away when there was a knock at the door and he went to get it. It was Kota.

"Hey, how's Kazahaya?" The older version of Rikuo asked, trying to look over his brother's shoulder to spot the boy.

"He'll be fine," Rikuo said.

"What happened to him, anyways?" Kota asked.

"He'll tell you if he wants you to know," Rikuo said simply.

Kota shrugged. "Kakei will be here soon with Saiga, you know," he informed his brother, "We called them once we got up. Oh, and Mom wants to see you before you go if you can pull yourself away from your precious lover."

Rikuo frowned as his brother laughed and started away down the hall to his own room. The dark haired boy shook his head at his brother's behavior, even though it was so much like his own, and then shut the door before returning to Kazahaya.

"Rikuo?" Kazahaya asked as his step brother sat down on the bed, "What happened to me?"

Rikuo stiffened; he didn't really want to tell him. "You're…not a virgin anymore," Rikuo said, not wanting to tell him all about his rape.

"You bastard!" Kazahaya snarled from where he lay on the bed.

"It wasn't my fault, baka!" Rikuo snapped back, "You're the one who ran away and went right into a stranger's apartment!"

Kazahaya was silent as fractured pieces of memory returned to him that supported Rikuo's story.

"I saved you, you know," Rikuo said, "And avenged you. I wanted to be your first…"

"Rikuo?" Kazahaya asked softly as he thought he saw a trace of a tear on the apathetic boy's cheek as Rikuo turned away. He smiled slightly to think that Rikuo cared about him and then slowly slid his hand over to touch the dark haired boys. "Thanks," He said softly.

Rikuo nodded. "Stop doing stupid things and making me save you," He said with a slight chuckle, "I hate seeing you like that."

"I won't do anything like that again," Kazahaya said, "I promise."


	13. Daisuki

Almost done! Really, this time! I have the ending all planned out! It's so good! My cat is trying to get into my room now and has been trying for a while. The way she's scratching now, I'm scared to see what damage she's doing. Troublesome little baka neko…

Right now, I'm listening to a CD of random J-Rock songs with several different groups and such like xJapan, Hyde, Onitsuka Chihiro, and Glay, as well as random opening songs to animes and such, like the Saiyuki theme and Yami No Matsani theme. Plus, it has The Time Warp on it. Lol, it's a great CD!

Chapter Thirteen

Kakei, upon seeing his runaway son, took the boy up in his arms and hugged him tight. "I was so worried, Kazahaya!" He said, "Don't do that ever again!"

"I won't, don't worry," Kazahaya said, managing to move his arms enough to return the hug.

"Mom," Rikuo said, "Be careful with Kazahaya, he had a tough night."

Kakei nodded and then released his son. He quickly noticed the bruise on the boys cheek. "What happened?" He asked, reaching out to touch the wound.

"The baka got ganged up on by some thugs," Rikuo lied, "I saved him from getting hurt any worse.

Kakei seemed to buy it and started fussing over his only child. "Kakei," Saiga said, "We should get him home."

"Oh, yeah." Kakei said.

"I'll take him," Rikuo offered. The dark haired boy helped Kazahaya sit up and then slipped an arm around his waist as he let Kazahaya put an arm around his shoulder. The dark haired boy was careful as he helped the weaker boy stand.

"Did you bring your car?" Rikuo asked.

"Yes," Kakei said.

"Kakei," Saiga said, "Let's take Kazahaya home and then do something to help get your mind off of this mess."

"Like…?" Kakei prompted.

"Shopping for what you'll wear at the wedding," Saiga replied as the four of them left the room.

As Kazahaya staggered along, he found that he was blushing. "Rikuo?" Kazahaya asked, hoping that Rikuo would move his hand higher than his waist.

"Yeah?" Rikuo asked.

Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo and then looked away to hide his sudden deep blush. "Nothing," He said and he leaned more on his shoulder, bringing him closer to Rikuo.

Rikuo gave a slight grin as he carefully helped Kazahaya into the car as Kakei and Saiga got in as well.

"We'll drop you two off at home, okay?" Kakei asked as Rikuo got in and he turned on the car, "We'll be gone for a while, so be good."

"Fine," Rikuo said and then looked over at Kazahaya, who was leaning against the door.

The car ride home was done in silence and once home, Rikuo helped Kazahaya out of the car and into the house. He helped Kazahaya to the couch and let him lie down and then sat next to him.

Kazahaya looked up at Rikuo and then the dark haired boy glanced back down at him. "What?" Rikuo asked.

"Coldhearted jerk," Kazahaya muttered.

Rikuo chuckled as he noticed the way the boy was looking at him and the bulge in Kazahaya's pants. "Do you really want me to, even after you've been raped?" Rikuo asked.

"I don't remember it much," Kazahaya admitted, "Just the beginning…but…" He stopped talking since Rikuo had slid from the couch and was kneeling beside it, sealing his lips with a deep kiss.

"You talk too much," Rikuo murmured on hand slid down to Kazahaya's waist to unfasten his pants.

"Hey, whatever you do, be gentle," Kazahaya said.

"I'd never hurt you," Rikuo said as he slid Kazahaya's pants down to his knees.

Kazahaya gasped as his erection was freed and Rikuo's fingers gently touched it.

Rikuo kissed Kazahaya again and then pulled away to look at his face. Now was the time, he knew it. "I lo-" He paused and took a deep breath. "I love you," he managed.

Kazahaya smiled softly. "I know," He said, "It's one of the few things I remember from yesterday,"

Rikuo looked surprised, but then kissed Kazahaya again passionately before moving down Kazahaya's body. "I love you too," Kazahaya gasped as he felt Rikuo's mouth around him and begin working up and down.

I know; bad spot to end. I'll just let your imaginations work out all that happens after this. Okay, one more chapter!


	14. The Beginning

Sorry that I haven't finished it yet. I've been grounded from my home computer, so I'm updating from school. This will be very short… But I'll be sure to try and respond to reviews. And I do have plans for a sequel to this. I'll give you a hint about it: it has to do with Tsukiko and random people cross dressing. Have fun guessing about that! Heh, I'm listening to random music and writing my perverted fan fic instead of doing my class work. But anyways, enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen

Kakei smiled as he walked through the crowd of friends and family members, his arm linked in Saiga's.

"With that dress on," Saiga said to Kakei, "I can barely tell you're a man."

"You can check tonight." Kakei said in return, leaning his head on his husbands arm.

"Kakei-san!" Hana called, jumping up and down and waving madly at the new couple. "Over here!" Hana was already pushing through the crowd towards Kakei as she said that, though, pulling Kota and Yuki behind her.

"Hello, Hana-chan." Kakei greeted with a smile as his ex-wife ran up to him.

"Kakei-san, you're so pretty today!" Hana said as she looked over Kakei, admiring the dress.

Kakei nodded his thanks at the compliment, but Saiga slipped his arm around Kakei's waist and gave Hana a he's-mine-now look.

"Um, Hana," Kakei said, "Have you seen Rikuo and Kazahaya? Their seats were empty."

"They're probably in the car making out," Kota joked.

"Kota!" Yuki said, glaring at her older son, "Don't joke about them like that, Rikuo's responsible."

"Sorry," Kota said, "But I'm probably right, you know."

In the car…

Kazahaya leaned back as his lips met with Rikuo's, pulling the dark haired boy on top of him. "Rikuo…" Kazahaya murmured as Rikuo pulled away and started to work on removing Kazahaya's tuxedo rented for the wedding.

"Hm?" Rikuo leaned back down to kiss his boyfriend as his fingers continued to struggle with the buttons.

"Rikuo," Kazahaya said as RIkuo pulled away again, "There's someone watching us…" Rikuo stiffened and turned to the window where he saw Hana, Yuki, Kota, Kakei, and Saiga all with their faces pressed to the window.

"Erm…" Rikuo slowly got off of Kazahaya, let him sit up, and then sat as innocently as he could in the car.

"Responsible?" Kota asked his mother.

Done! I don't have time to add a little blurb, so I'll edit it later. Bye! Hope you liked it!

Add on: I will now respond to my reviews.

Ame no Chikara: One more person upset about the rape… I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to write about.

Pikapikaryuchan+Niko+ (That DOES mean 'big grin' or something like that, right?) Thanks, but I actually didn't mean for it to get serious. I wanted it to be really funny through the whole thing. But oh well; it was a good thing since people liked it!

Trinidad: Thank you. And you can take Rikuo; I prefer Kakei! He's such a bishi…+drools+ Erm, yeah. But just for everyone's knowledge, I can live with sharing Kakei (Maybe) but DESHWITAT FROM REBIRTH IS ALL MINE+Cough+ Um, just wanted to make that known…

moongirlSelene99: I did know what nani meant, I was just double checking because of what a sign said. I'm teaching myself Japanese too; I've improved a lot over the past year. Heh, I get most of what I know from friends.

Solar Fox:  Done!

Light-Child: I know, I like the pairing too. Maybe if I get around to the sequel, I'll do a bit more with them. Yaoi fan girls rock! Moo!

Anita+Sigh+ another person upset about the rape. I must be good! Lol.

OokamiHanyouGurl: Yeah, this chapter ends 'What if'. Sorry. As I said, there might be a sequel, if I have enough time…

Lovelandkiss: I hope that you keep reading my stories even if this one is done!

Lovelandkiss (Reply to review sent to 'Carrot Stix'): Maybe I should continue it then…everyone does like it. You say you know who each character is…lol, I just added Sean for the heck of it, he's not really based off anyone from Legal Drug. LoriKazahaya and MattRikuo, but Sean was just put there to tie everything together better. Hm…I guess that Sean is a little like Kakei…I don't know. Lol.


End file.
